ssufandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RicardoRodrigues123456789101112
Welcome Palasitos Bem, eu creio que você deva perguntar ao admin Ver-mont, já que ele é quem define essas questões importantes. Resolvido. Pus os ícones na restantes no artigo dos Palasitos. Humm? Não, eu não falei nada sobre você não. Na verdade, eu só costumo contactar o admin para perguntar coisas sobre a estrutura geral da wiki. 108Specter (talk) 01:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Os Reis Celestiais são deuses, confirma perfis oficiais, sobre o assunto de Shiryu se sabe se ele era um cavaleiro de ouro ou não, discutilo com os outros. (108Specter e Ver-mont). A 108Specter and Me, ao traduzir os perfis corretamente com um dicionário, diz que eles estão servindo a deus Marte, o anime deixa claro que esses guerreiros são deuses. Reis Celestiais Bem, Amor s refere a eles como divindades, e os perfis deles também. Mas não há certeza se o termo está sendo usado no sentido próprio da palavra ou como um título para os Reis. Bom, nós antes usávamos as duas CharaBoxes. Mas o admin sugeriu que usássemos apenas a da versão Dourada dele por causa das semelhanças mínimas de informação entre as duas. Mas você pode pedir a ele para trazer a Charabox de Prata de volta. Estamos buscando uma maneira melhor de trabalhar os tabbers. Bom, nós costumamos esperar que esses detalhes sejam explicitamente confirmados pelos perfis oficiais do site de Omega. No entanto, a segunda temporada indica que talvez Shiryu volte a usar a Armadura de Libra. Vamos esperar mais um pouco. Oh sim, desculpe pela demora. Eu não havia sido notificado antes. Bom, dadas as provas, por mim tudo bem. Mas decisões importantes não cabem exatamente a mim. Se o Ver-mont der a permissão, então você pode pôr essa informação. Eu sei que soa meio evasivo da minha parte, mas eu costumo perguntar tudo o que for realmente importante a ele. Espero que ajude. Oh sim, irei traduzir essas informações também. Mas pode demorar um pouco, porque alguns kanjis são difíceis de achar. Tenho até algumas informações de livreto armazenadas só por causa de um ou dois kanjis que eu ainda não encontrei. E eles fazem uma diferença absurda no resultado final. O_o Bem, nesse caso, pode editar o artigo do Shiryu. Nem precisa colocar um tabber, pode alterar diretamente a tabela principal. Na verdade, o elemento do Ichi é a Água mesmo. As cartas Crusade dele confirmaram a informação. E diferente do jogo Ultimate Cosmo, elas seguem fielmente as informações do anime. Sobre essa questão do template, só o Ver-mont pode lha dar permissão para isso. Pergunte a ele, mas lembre-se de deixar a pergunta bem destacada, caso contrário, ele não vai perceber. Oh sim, o elemento de Sham não foi confirmado. Por isso, só podemos pôr algo se for dito explicitamente qual o elemento dele. Eu pessoalmente, não creio que seja Luz, já que esse elemento é muito raro, e alguém no anime teria comentado isso. Também não sabemos os elementos de Balazo, nem de Almaaz. Sim, ficaram muito boas. E no tamanho ideal também. Humm, só uma coisa, na verdade dizer que a Sonia é uma Amazona de Marte é meio incorreto. Tecnicamente, a classe dela é mesmo Amazona de Atena, apesar dela ser leal a outro deus. Por isso existe essa categoria Cavaleiros aliados a Marte. 108Specter (talk) 23:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC)